Halo: From A Grunt To A Spartan
by Goku91898
Summary: Cole Forge, son of John Forge AKA Master Chief, has joined the UNSC. To his surprise he becomes a Spartan, Watch his journey through it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Recruitment**

**Date: September 21st 2557... **My name is Cole Forge, I am 18 and was born on September 18th 2539, I have just signed up to join the UNSC to fight the Covenant, I also signed a form that said if I do well enough in battle that I could become a Spartan and that I would be named after my home state, me and some other recruits are being trained by some Spartans, New York & Carolina. Carolina is the best besides Chief & Tex "Alright new recruits! You will start with some basic training exercises! Get to it!" Carolina instructed, she was pacing back and forth while talking to us "Relax Carolina, they're new recruits for the UNSC not the Spartans" York protested "Fine, you instruct them since I'm 'too serious'" Carolina said.

"Alright Marines, you will be split into two teams with one leader each. Hm...you" York instructed, he then pointed to me "Me?" I questioned "Yes you, you'll be leading team one. And you will be leading team two" York said, he then pointed to my older brother to be the leader of team two "This is a simple game of Capture the Flag, one person has to take the other teams flag back to their base before the other team does, it's to the best of 3. If you get hit then you're out until the next round. Get set up" York explained. We got set up as ordered and my team won the first match and my brother's the second, it was the final round and it was down to me and my brother, the others were out already, I had his flag and he had mine, so it was a race to the other side, me and my brother were at the meeting point and I close lined him knocking him down, I then made it to my side and won.

"Good work kid" York complimented "Thanks, and the name's Cole" I replied "Well Cole the Director would like to speak with you" Carolina informed "Alright, and where would I go to do that?" I asked "I'll show ya" York offered, he then lead me to the Directors office "You wanted to see me Director" I spoke "Yes, I watched your match out there, you did quite well" the Director said "Thank you sir" I thanked "You did so well that I want you to go on missions with the Spartans as a Marine" the Director informed "Uh, sure sir" I nodded, I was trying to keep my cool.

**Date: October 2nd 2557... **Today I'm going on my first mission with North & South Dakota, North and South are going to cover me while I sneak into the enemy base "Cole, turn on your tracker" North told me "Will do" I whispered and turned it on, I was in the enemy base and heading to download the data. "Alright so what do I do now?" I asked "What do ya mean? Weren't you listening to the briefing?" South asked "No, I got bored" I said sheepishly "Huh, the Director said after it's finished downloading we get the fuck out" South sighed "Alright, I'm on my way back" I whispered, I snuck back out and headed to the rendezvous where the Pelican picked us up.

"Excellent work you three, you went in and out with no one noticing" the Director complimented "Thank you sir" we said, then on the list of Spartans a new name appeared "In fact Cole has done so well that he is to be the next Spartan. I'll let you pick everything out Cole" the Director said "Thank you Director" I thanked, on the inside I was jumping for joy but I was trying to be professional "Congrats kid" Tex said, she was leaning against the door frame, I thought they only did that on TV "Thanks" I smiled, I was saying thanks a lot today.

**Date: February 15th 2558... **Today is my first day in my Spartan armor, I was called to the Directors office for an unknown reason so I just went with it "You wanted to see me Director" I said walking in "Nice armor kid" Connecticut complimented "Ya think so?" I asked looking at my armor "Yea, it looks cool" South complimented "Thanks" I thanked "Now back to the business at hand. There is a target in this building; we are calling it the Sarcophagus, it is of high value and our main objective, the problem is we don't know how it looks, it's size or mass. We will need two more members for this mission though since South will not be participating and York is in the Hospital" the Director explained.

"I know some people, they both have Military experience. I can call them up right now, if that's okay with you sir" I input "That is fine Cole, call them" the Director said "Will do Director, and could you not call me Cole anymore. Call me by my Spartan name, Massachusetts or Mass for short" I said, I walked over to the terminal and called up my 'friends' "Hey Dad, hey Uncle Arby" I greeted as my Dad, Master Chief, and my God Uncle appeared on screen "Hey kid, what do ya need?" they asked "We need some help with an official Military heist if you're willing" I answered "Sure" they agreed "Great, see ya there" I responded and closed the video feed, I looked and the others were starring at me "What?" I asked "1. Your Father is Master Chief. 2. That other one was an Elite. 3. You called the Elite your Uncle" Carolina pointed out "1. I know. 2. He wants peace between Humans and the Covenant. 3. He's my God Uncle" I explained "Meeting adjourned" the Director said, we would be heading out on the mission tomorrow I guess.  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mass vs. Tex  
**

**Date: February 3rd 2558... **Today we would be doing the Heist but Tex called me to the training grounds "You wanted to see me Tex?" I spoke up "Yea, I wanna have a little one on one match with the son of Master Chief" Tex said "Sure but..." I trailed off "But what?" Tex asked "We should have an audience" I smiled "Agreed. F.I.L.S.S! Announce our little match!" Tex ordered "Okay Tex...Attention soldiers, Spartan Massachusetts, son of Master Chief, and Spartan Texas, highest ranking Spartan, are about to have a one on one match at the training grounds. All are welcome" F.I.L.S.S announced

* * *

**Meanwhile at the same point in time...  
**

"Attention soldiers, Spartan Massachusetts, son of Master Chief, and Spartan Texas, highest ranking Spartan, are about to have a one on one match at the training grounds. All are welcome" F.I.L.S.S announced "I gotta see this" South said "I'm betting $10 on the kid" Washington said "Might as well give me those $10 right now then" York joked "We should probably hurry if we wanna see this" North said "I'm with Wash on this one, I'm betting $50 on the kid" Carolina spoke.

* * *

**Back with Cole...**

"Alright, we got our audience. Let's begin" I spoke "Begin in 3...2...1!" F.I.L.S.S counted, we launched at each other straight away, Tex punched me in the face which shattered my visor so I couldn't see through my Helmet "Oh that had to hurt" York commented, I took off my helmet and spit some blood, I then punched Tex ending up with the same result. This is embarrassing but I actually thought she was pretty, and she could tell too cause I was looking to the side while partially blushing, and she took this to her advantage and began throwing punches & kicks, I dodged a few but still got hit a couple times, I then fought back and it resulted the same.

**1 Hour Later... **Our match was still going on, we were both exhausted and damaged, "Man that kid is good" South commented "They've been going at it for an hour" York stated "1 hour, 2 minutes, and 15 seconds to be exact Agent York" Delta corrected "Delta can you please stop that" York requested. We ran at each other like we did in the beginning of our match but slower and we both hit each other at the same time, we staggered there for a moment or two then we both collapsed backwards from exhaustion "You're...not bad...for a kid" Tex 'complimented' sitting up "You're...not bad...yourself" I complimented sitting up as well.

The other Spartans came jogging in "Who won?" Washington asked, me and Tex looked at each other then looked back at them "It was a tie" we said in sync "Well you're in no condition to go on the Heist Mass" Carolina said "Nah, I'll be fine" I staggered to get up and fell back on my ass "Or maybe not" South commented "Eheh, I guess not, well wish my Dad and Arby the best of luck. I'm gonna take a nap later" I laughed "Yeah, a 'nap'" York laughed with air quotes. "What do you mean by a 'nap'?" I asked copying his air quotes "I saw how you were looking at Tex" York informed, I blushed heavily and scowled "Shut up!" I whined, they just laughed, I then felt some one's lips kiss my cheek, the laughing stopped "Bye" Tex waved, my whole face was as red as a fire truck now "Tex and Mass, sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Carolina sang, the others then joined in "Tex and Mass, sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g" they all sang "Shut up!" I shouted out of embarrassment, they continued so I started to chase them, these were going to be a memorable few years of my life.

**Date: February 10th 2561... **At least I thought so but they weren't after what I heard from Tex about C.T., I thought about what she said about the Director and I didn't feel confident about the Director any more so I made up my mind and was going to ask to be reassigned to the Blue Team at Valhalla. Tex is coming with me since I asked her to, me and Tex have really bonded over the time I've been here so that's why I want her to come with me "Director I would like reassignment please" I requested, I stepped in during a meeting between him and the other Spartans "On what grounds?" the Director asked "On the grounds that I want to sir" I answered.

"Fair enough, where would you like to be reassigned to?" the Director asked again "Blue Team on Valhalla sir" I answered again "Alright, we will put the paper work through. Now as I was saying-" the Director began "Um sir that isn't all. Agent Texas wants to come with me" I interrupted "On what grounds?" the Director repeated "The same grounds sir" I answered "Very well. I'm sad to see you & Agent Texas go" the Director agreed "I am too sir" I lied. I walked out of the room and Omicron appeared as I walked to where Tex usually was "You just lied to the Director" Omi said in awe "Everyone lies Omi when they have their reasons. Mine is that I don't trust him like C.T. did, I'm also worried Tex might get hurt" I replied "Awww you're worried about me" Tex snickered "Uh, Omi could you give us some privacy" I requested "Shutting down" Omi said in a robotic voice.

He then disappeared "So what'd the Director say?" Tex asked walking up to me while taking off her helmet "He said we could go, I didn't say the real reason why though" I answered while taking off my helmet "Good" Tex smiled, she then kissed my cheek "Come on, let's leave ASAP" Tex said, I stood for a few seconds before jogging to catch up with her "Right, I wonder what Valhalla's like" I wondered "We'll see when we get there" Tex told me.  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
